Deseos Ocultos en la LLuvia
by SakuraUchiha7
Summary: Sakura encuentra a Akamaru herido y solo, lo lleva a su casa para sanarlo. ¿Qué pasa cuando su dueño va a buscarlo? KIBASAKU. Lemmon. OoC
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis lectoras, aunque sé que me querrán matar por no actualizar mi fic, aclaro que este fin no es mío, sino que de una amiga, que me pidió que lo suba a la página a ver si agrada. El fic ya está terminado, cuento con sus reviews y espero que guste.

**1 – Deseos que trae la lluvia**

Cierta muchacha de ojos verdes dormía apaciblemente en su amplia cama adoselada hasta que se despierta acalorada por un extraño sueño, al recordarlo se sonroja levemente. Un lejano llanto la distrae de sus pensamientos, era débil y lastimero. Se acerca al balcón y al asomarse logra divisar a un perro bastante grande echado bajo un árbol en la vereda de enfrente. Parecía herido, por lo que se viste rápidamente y baja a ver que ocurre…

- Oh, que bonito perro. - la joven se agacha y lo acaricia cálidamente, lo mira mejor y algo le sonó familiar - ¡pero si es Akamaru, la mascota de Kiba !

Al recordar al chico, un cosquilleo le recorre la nuca. De repente empieza a llover, la hermosa muchacha de cabellos rosados abraza al can haciendo lo posible por arrastrarlo sin lastimarlo mas, lo lleva con ella hasta su casa.

- Bien, te tendré aquí hasta que pare la lluvia e intentare curarte, Kiba debe de estar preocupado por ti… -

Dicho esto, la joven de ojos verde esmeralda busca una toalla y seca cuidadosamente al perro. Luego aplica algo de chakra en las heridas mas graves, que se cierran al instante, y al terminar su labor le brinda un cálido beso en la frente.

- Pasaras la noche aquí, mañana te llevare con tu dueño…-

Akamaru sonreía, se sentía mucho mejor.

La lluvia no cesaba y cada vez era mas y mas fuerte. Sakura estaba sentada al lado de la ventana cerrada observando la lluvia contra el vidrio empañado y pensando en lo que haría con Akamaru, lo había curado pero tenia un par de huesos rotos. Unos ruidos en la cocina la sacan de sus pensamientos y la obligan a voltearse. Se paro y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos. Se alivió al ver a Akamaru sobre un par de ollas con restos de comida.

-Jaja – Rió al ver la escena - lo lamento, no me he dado cuenta de darte algo para comer. Me imagino que estarás hambriento -.

El perro lanzó un ladrido de conformidad y se acerco a ella moviendo la cola. La chica tomo un plato y volcó en el las sobras que encontró. Se lo dio al perro y este lo engullo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La kunoichi camino pesadamente a su dormitorio y se sentó en la cama. La lluvia no cesaba. Se acostó y cerro los ojos. De repente Akamaru apareció por la puerta y se acurruco al lado de Sakura, esta lo abrazo al descubrir que el pobre estaba temblando. La muchacha volvió a cerrar los ojos y esta vez se durmió junto a la mascota de Kiba que le daba calor.

Al otro día, seguía lloviendo torrencialmente. Parecía que el cielo se venia abajo. La kunoichi se despertó mas tarde que lo normal por el timbre en la puerta, Akamaru dormía a su lado y no se inmuto cuando la alta chica de ojos jade se levanto.

Sakura se encontraba en pijamas, aunque hacia bastante frío.

Un muchacho un poco mas alto que ella apareció en la puerta, llevaba una larga capa negra que le llegaba a los tobillos y sonreía abiertamente mostrando sus blancos colmillos. Tenia el cabello color marrón y unas simpáticas rayas rojas en las mejillas. Sakura lo reconoció al instante y sonrió para si misma

- Hola, Kiba – saludó tranquilamente al chico.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**

**Cuento con sus reviews, mi amiga acepta criticas y todo. Es nueva ******

**Espero que guste esta historia, cuando Elis-Chan decida agregar otro capítulo yo lo hago. **

**See you!**

**Wiidi**


	2. Sentimientos a la luz

Hola queridas lectoras, me alegro muchísimo que esta historia haya gustado mucho, más a mi amiga que a mi.

Esta historia es única y originalmente de Elis-chan, nada de ella me pertenece.

Disclaimer: Ni naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**2 – Sentimientos a la luz**

- Hola Sakura-chan, ¿que haces? – Saludó también él.

- ¿Cómo que qué hago?, son las 11 de la mañana, esta diluviando y estoy en pijamas y tu, ¿me preguntas que qué hago? jajaja - Sakura toma a su amigo del brazo y lo atrae hacia ella abrazándolo y obligándolo a entrar.

Kiba estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Pero a ambos parecía no importarle.

- He venido porque sé que tienes a Akamaru, perdón que no he venido antes, es que pensé que la lluvia iba a parar pero parece que me equivoque – Se disculpó el Inuzuka con una mano tras su nuca y una sonrisa inocente.

- Yo había pensado en llevártelo, pero también pensé que la lluvia cesaría -

la joven ninja de Konoha le da unas toallas para que se seque y algo de ropa limpia para que se cambie, el conjunto consistía en unos jeans y una remera blanca con unos símbolos en la espalda, estas prendas se las había olvidado hace un tiempo su compañero de equipo, Naruto una de las tantas veces que se había quedado en su casa.

- Bueno, gracias Sakura, pero solo vine por Akamaru y me voy -

- De ninguna manera, se quedaran aquí hasta que la tormenta pase, igualmente Akamaru esta en rehabilitación y esta durmiendo - Decidida a no dejarlo ir, se cruza de brazos y lo mira fijamente a los ojos, grave error, ya que al mirarlo se pierde en ellos y una sensación extraña le recorre el cuerpo.

- Bueno… esta bien, pero solo hasta que la tormenta pase.- El muchacho de los colmillos sonríe a Sakura algo sonrojado y toma la toalla y la ropa. - a propósito, donde esta el baño?

- Por el pasillo, la segunda puerta a la derecha… Ah, y… hay una habitación libre, justo al lado de la mía… si no te importa allí dormirás-

- Gracias Sakura- se acerca lentamente a la pelirosa y la besa tiernamente en la mejilla.

La kunoichi queda confundida y roja como un tomate. Luego se dirige a su habitación para cambiarse.

Kiba acariciaba ensimismado a Akamaru, con una sonrisa en el rostro. _"que suerte la mía, justo Akamaru se lastimo y al estar cerca de la casa de Sakura se puso debajo de su balcón…"_

De repente la muchacha le corta el hilo de los pensamientos poniéndole en frente un boll de ramen humeante.

-Aquí tienes, no es el mejor de Konoha pero servirá para calmar un poco el estomago – Ofreció gentilmente Sakura.

-Gracias de nuevo Sakura-chan -Kiba le dedica otra de sus candentes sonrisas y se dispone a comer.

Los muchachos ya habían terminado de comer y hablaban y reían calurosamente. Pero siempre después de mucho ruido viene el silencio. Ambos se habían quedado mudos, mirando un punto en el vacío. Cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos. Sakura sonreía ampliamente, estaba feliz.

- Eres mas linda cuando sonríes…- Kiba la miraba dulcemente a los ojos - deberías hacerlo mas de seguido.

- Gracias Kiba- Pronunció la chica de cabellos rosados algo sonrojada, la cual también lo mira a los ojos con dulzura. Se sentía rara, nunca se había sentido tan segura y bien al lado de un chico, excepto de Sasuke pero eso ya había pasado hace mucho tiempo y ya lo había superado.

Akamaru rompió el silencio con un aullido y salto hábilmente al sillón entre medio de Kiba y Sakura. La mágica conexión que había habido entre ellos se quebró al instante.

- Eeemm… creo que debería volver con Akamaru, parece que esta mejor - El muchacho intentaba sonreír, pero interiormente estaba algo triste.

-NO, digo… no, no se vayan todavía… la lluvia esta peor y ya empiezan a caer rayos – para su alivio, justo en ese momento un ruidoso relámpago rugió furioso en el ya oscuro cielo.

- Bueno, pero solo esta noche, mañana nos iremos llueva o no-

Así pasaron las horas, mirando el exterior, una densa niebla cubría todo y el constante golpeteo que ocasionaban las gotas de lluvia al caer era reconfortante. Sakura no quería que la lluvia cesara.

Se hizo de noche y los muchachos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Sakura no podía dormir, estaba pendiente de cada sonido. Las paredes eran suficientemente delgadas como para que la pelirosa pudiera escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Kiba.

Por su lado, Kiba se volvía cada vez mas loco. Su clan se caracterizaba por tener un desarrollado sentido del olfato y audición. Y el no era un excepción, podía sentir el olor a Sakura en cada rincón, podía oír su débil respiración al otro lado. Incluso oía su propio corazón desbocado palpitar con mucha fuerza en su pecho pidiendo salir.

De repente la puerta se abrió, y por ella asomo una hermosa muchacha de cabellos rosados, con su bien formado cuerpo para una chica de 16 años.

- Kiba, ¿duermes? - una tímida Sakura aparecía en la penumbra.

- No, entra si quieres... no puedo dormir así que... - Kiba estaba bastante colorado.

Sakura entró lentamente y se sentó en la cama al lado de un Akamaru que dormía plácidamente entre los muchachos.

Ambos empezaron a acariciar el lomo del can mecánicamente. De repente sus manos se encontraron.

- Lo siento… es que... - Sakura estaba muy sonrojada, además de confundida.

- No, no te preocupes.. - Kiba estaba muy nervioso, debía reconocer que Sakura estaba más hermosa que nunca, con el pelo suelto sobre los hombros y un pijama extremadamente corto. Se sonrojo en exceso ante los pensamientos que se le vinieron a la mente.

Sin previo aviso, un rayo rompió el incomodo silencio y sobresalto a la pelirosa que se fue a refugiar inconscientemente a los brazos del chico. Las luces del pasillo se apagaron de golpe y las de la calle también. Todo se sumió en la más absoluta oscuridad. Akamaru se despertó de golpe y se fue de la habitación dejando a los jóvenes ninjas solos y mas que asustados.

Kiba sentía el corazón en la boca, tenia a Sakura entre sus brazos. Podía sentir el corazón de esta, como palpitaba y se iba intensificando a cada segundo.

La pelirosa giró la cabeza y pudo ver el contorno de la cara de Kiba que la miraba atentamente.

- ¿Estas bien?- Kiba rompió el silencio.

- em… si gracias...- Sakura se recostó en el pecho del chico, hacia frío y estaba asustada – Kiba -

-¿Si? -

-¿Sabes que eres la persona mas dulce y tierna en el planeta? -

Kiba se sorprendió ante esta confesión.

-Y tú eres el alma más generosa y buena que he conocido, además de que eres muy bonita- Kiba se ponía cada vez mas rojo.

-¿e... Enserio? -

- Si... y créeme que daría mi vida por saber que sientes algo por mi... Aunque sea un poco de cariño...- La voz del chico sonaba algo triste.

Sakura lo tomo de la barbilla y lo atrajo hacia si. Beso su frente y le dijo:

- Siempre te querré, eres como mi ángel guardián.. a tu lado me siento segura-

-… eemm.. Sakura. -

- ¿si? -

- Hay algo que debo decirte... pero no se por donde empezar -

- ¡Y por el principio hombre!..- Sakura estaba algo nerviosa, se imaginaba lo que vendría después.

-Sakura yo... yo te... – Pero fue interrumpido por unos intrépidos labios que silenciaron al confundido ninja.

Kiba, sorprendido ante la reacción espontánea de la kunoichi, se separó rápidamente.

- Ups... perdón, es que creí que... Olvídalo - La muchacha se intento levantar pero unos fuertes brazos la aprisionaron y obligaron a retroceder.

- ¿Donde crees que vas Sakurita?.. - Kiba sonreía abiertamente, esta vez el la beso tiernamente en los labios. La chica de ojos jade correspondió al beso volviéndolo cada vez mas apasionado. Llegado un punto, se separaron para tomar aire.

- ¿Qué me querías decir Kiba-kun? - La pelirosa sonreía maliciosamente mientras lo empujaba y quedaba encima de el.

- Creo haberlo dejado claro -

- No lo sé... tal vez haya pensado otra cosa - Sakura se hacia la difícil.

- bien… Sakura, yo.. ¡te amo ! siempre lo he echo en secreto, salí con otras varias veces pero nunca funcionó, siempre estarás en mi mente y en mi corazón..- Fue interrumpido por los labios de Sakura.

**CONTINUARA**

**Bueno, esto fue el segundo capítulo, realmente Elis-chan esta muy contenta que guste. No lo escribí no corregí yo, ya que no me agradan mucho los OoC, y en esta historia hay mucho de ello.**

**Esperamos sus reviews. **

**Gracias a todos!**

**Wiidi, con autorización de Elis.**


End file.
